In Mind and Body
by a-blue-feather
Summary: The Master finds a new way to hurt the Doctor. Set after SoD and ignores everything in TLOTTL so will be AU. Slash MasterJack Warnings: NonCon, violence, language. Pretty dark.


Okay so here is my first fanfiction for Doctor Who. I agonized over all of the characters and I still don't think I got them quite right. I'd love any concrit you can give me so I can do better next time.

-------------------------------------------------

It was four days since Harold Saxon, PM had taken over the world and three days since the Doctor regained his youth. The Master didn't like looking at ugly things apparently. But he was getting rather bored. The Doctor had ceased talking soon after his rapid loss of wrinkles and nothing the Master did could provoke him to break his silence. He had forgotten how infuriatingly stubborn the Doctor could be. But this morning he had come up with a new plan.

"Bring the freak to the board room." he commanded a soldier as he left his bedroom and swept past, looking magnificent in his Armani suit, or so he thought anyway. The man ran away, presumably to obey his orders. The Master liked it when these stupid humans obeyed him unquestioningly, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He waltzed in to the main room, turning the sound system on as he entered. He'd discovered that he quite liked earth music; it suited his tastes. He wondered if the band playing now, 'Muse' he thought they where called, where still alive after the destruction he had wrought. He hoped so. He wanted a private concert.

He danced up to the Doctor, still chained to his wheelchair. He looked so pretty sitting there, all defiant and righteous.

"Are you going to talk to me now? Cause this really is getting to be quite a drag." pouted the Master trying out his new favourite phrase. He'd heard some girl say that his domination over the earth was 'becoming a total drag' and decided that the complete idiocy of the statement merited his approval. She was dead now, stupid thing.

The Doctor maintained his silence, never even glancing in the Masters direction. The Master was quietly glad since it gave him an excuse for some extra fun/torment, not that he needed an excuse. He was ruler of the world after all.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to play with someone else." The Master smiled, knowing he had gotten to the Doctor when his enemies eyes quickly snapped in his direction, apparently trying to burn holes through his head with his stare alone.

"Don't hurt anyone else. Please, I can help you. All you have to do it let me." said the Doctor, threatening and pleading with him at the same time. Only the Doctor with his constant contradictions could accomplish such a feat. The Master had often mused on how well their names fitted them. Take 'The Master' for example - you knew exactly what you where getting, straight forward and simple. Completely uncomplicated 'bow down or die' kind of stuff. There was no grey area. 'The Doctor' on the other hand, well that was fraught with contradictions, just like the man, himself. You go to a doctor and sure, he might cure you but he might have to chop your leg off to do it. All in the name of making you 'better'. Oh yes, both their names where well suited.

The Master backed away from the Doctor, his lips twisting into an obscene grin, just as the doors opened and two soldiers entered the room, dragging the prisoner between them. The man seemed to be unconscious, and bleeding on his floor, the Master noticed. He would have to get someone to clean that up later.

"Don't you touch him! Don't you dare!" yelled the Doctor, desperately trying to get the Masters attention. This particular human couldn't die, unlike the Doctors other companion, Martha Jones. It was unfortunate that she escaped, he _so_ would have liked to see the look on the Doctors face as her life was slowly extinguished. But no matter, both Time Lords knew that there where worse things than death. Jack's immortality may prove to be a curse in this instance. The Master smiled at the thought.

"Or what?" asked the Master, laughing as he strode over to the Captain "You'll slap my wrist?"

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just leave him alone." pleaded the Doctor. He had let this particular man down too many times in the past for his pride to get in the way of any chance of saving him now.

"Too late, Doctor. You really should have thought of this before you defied me." smiled the Master, enjoying the stricken look on the Doctors face as he realised the implications. He was responsible for this, he was responsible for causing Jack yet more pain, as if it hadn't been enough already.

The Master bent down slightly and grabbed the unconscious man's hair, yanking his head back. His face was mottled with purple bruises and there was blood down one side of his face from a head wound. The rest of his body was in much the same shape since his guards didn't need to worry about accidentally killing him. "He really is rather handsome despite the injuries, don't you think Doctor? A little bit of eye candy for you around the Tardis, hmm?" he grinned, knowing he had the full attention of the Doctor for the first time in three days. The power made his stomach flutter.

"Leave." said Saxon to the two soldiers, straightening up. They promptly dropped the human to the floor and strode out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Saxon gave the human a small kick in the stomach to see if he would wake up. He was pleased to hear a small groan come from the prone figure at his feet.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. It didn't really help much however, as the left one was so swollen it was difficult to open it at all. Then the pain started coming back, slowly seeping through his consciousness, as though his body didn't want to over load him with it all at once. He had one hell of a head ache, probably a concussion. His face ached from the punches and he was sure he was missing a few teeth. His throat hurt, both from the yelling and from when they had tried to strangle him. They hadn't actually killed him that time so it would take a while for it to heal. His ribs where on fire where he had been kicked repeatedly and he was sure at least two of them where broken, he could feel them grinding against each other. Two of the bones in his right hand where broken as well but luckily it seemed neither of his arms where. He could also feel a sharp throbbing pain in his right ankle. It was probably broken, he mused kind of in a detached way. But Jack could still sense the dull sensations of everything else they had done to him, the stabbings, the drowning, they had even shot him through the head at point blank range. Perhaps the reason he could still feel the ghosts of these injuries was the short time between each death, but he really didn't care. Right now all he wanted was for the pain to stop just for a little while, just so he could get his bearings.

But then Harold Saxon bent down, grabbed him by the collar of his torn shirt and hauled him to his feet, giggling at him as he tried to avoid putting any wieght on his broken ankle. Jack's body also suddenly registered whole other hurts that he hadn't been aware of previously, like the ache in his knee joints where he had knelt and the stiffness of his shoulders where he had hung by his arms. He was also assaulted with a wave of dizziness, probably caused by the fact that he hadn't been fed since he had arrived. He had lost quite a bit of weight as a result. If he wasn't such a stubborn man he would have gratefully fallen back into unconsciousness but he had finally got around to answering the question of where the hell he was. When the pain had subsided to a dull roar he glanced around the room with his slightly better eye, noticing that they where in the board room, but then he noticed something much more important. The sight of the Doctor, even if it was a bit blurry, had never been so welcome and he smiled in relief at him, briefly, before his head was push down on to the large table and his ribs cried in pain. Jack almost bit through his lip to keep the scream inside.

"Leave him alone! Please!" begged the Doctor, his anguish at his friends pain written clearly on his face. The Master lapped it up, savouring every last drop.

"Use my name." he said calmly, still keeping his hand on the back of Jacks neck, keeping him pinned to the table as the Captain struggled feebly.

"…Master." said the Doctor, almost whispering the title like a prayer.

"No!" grinned the Master manically. Playing with the his old adversity's mind was always one of his favourite past-times. But he let go of the human and slowly swaggered over to the other Time Lord, enjoying the twisted emotions crossing the Doctors face. He heard the Captain drop to the floor behind him, his legs not strong enough to support him, but he ignored it.

"Don't want you interrupting now, do we?" he said and before the Doctor could protest the Master had taken off the other mans tie and shoved it into his mouth. He swiftly tied it tightly at the back of the Doctors head, effectively gagging him.

"Now, isn't that better." he smirked, patting the Doctor on the side of the face condescendingly. The Doctor just glared at his back while he walked back over to his friend on the floor.

"Up you get." huffed the Master as he yet again pulled Jack to his feet. Jack swayed precariously for a second, trying hard not to agravate any of his injuries, but he needn't have bothered. The psychotic Time Lord just forced him over the table again so that he was bent at his hips and pushed his face into the wood. It took the weight off of his painful ankle but put it all on his screaming ribs instead and his vision greyed out for a moment. When the pain subsided enough to allow him to inhale some life-giving oxygen, he realised he could feel the Master draped over his back. He wasn't putting any extra pressure on him, for which he was thankful but he still tried to throw him off, tried to escape the madman's grip. He felt the insane aliens cold breath in his ear and shivered when he said; "Don't struggle, don't fight, don't try to escape, or your precious Doctor dies." There was almost a chuckle at the end of the sentence which made Jack's stomach churn and his skin crawl. He wasn't really sure if the Master would actually kill the only other Time Lord in existence, but he was certain that the man whispering in his ear was not entirely of sound mind. The doubt was enough to still Jacks struggles. After all, he was immortal, he would survive anything the Master did to him. The same couldn't be said of the earth if the Doctor died.

As soon as the human's struggles ceased, the Doctor's began. He desperately tried to get out of the hand cuffs on his wrists. He only managed to re-open the wounds already there from hours of previous struggling. He clattered and banged in his wheelchair, in a last ditch attempt to try to distract the Master from his new 'play-thing'.

"The more noise you make the more I'll hurt him." said the other Time Lord like an exasperated mother. The Doctor stilled his movements.

"That's better." their captor smirked, glad to finally have them both where he wanted them. It was so much easier when he could just order them about, but then again, this forced obedience was so much sweeter. It was almost worth the trouble. It even almost silenced the drums…almost.

Jack could feel the Master behind him. The hand on the small of his back was only holding him down lightly but he couldn't risk the consequences of struggling, so he lay there, having to fight against every instinct in his body not to throttle the Master.

He resolutely avoided looking in the Doctors direction. It was hard enough on both of them as it was. Instead he just buried his face in his arms and consentrated on breathing, in, out, in, out. He tried not to imagine the things that where about to happen to him. He was sure that, as a Time Lord, the Master would have much more imaginative forms of torture than the ordinary guards he had encountered so far.

"So handsome." murmered the psychopath, trailing a finger down the side of Jacks face almost tenderly, making Jack shudder. But then Jack felt him step away, the slight pressure suddenly gone from his back but he still didn't move, too fearful of the consequences. There would be other chances for escape he told himself, hoping they would come sooner rather than later.

"Seems a shame to cover up such a lovely body." said the Master quietly, almost to himself, appraising Jack's prone form.

Jack suddenly felt a hot tingling sensation on his skin and when he looked over his shoulder he saw the Master making his clothes disappear with his laser screwdriver, similar to the technology on satelite 5 that had had the same effect. But Jack still lay there, resolutely draped over the table, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable. Jack had never been self-conscious about his body but he would have given his right arm for some clothes at that point. Laying there, completely naked in front of the two Time Lords was perhaps one of the most humiliating experiences of his long life. But that was all part of the torture and Jack was no fool. He just took some steadying breaths, and tried to block out everything going on around him. The thrum of the Valiants engines, the clinking of the Doctors chains and the drone of the Masters monologing slowly receeded into the background leaving just Jack and a bubble of solitude where the only sound was his own laboured breathing.

But his little world was shattered almost as soon as it was created as the Master pressed himself against Jack's arse, the material of his trousers rubbing against the back of Jack's thighs. Jack knew now what the Master planned. In truth, he had known almost as soon as he had woken up but stubborn denial had stopped him from admitting it to himself. He didn't know if he would have been able to follow the Masters instructions if he had allowed himself to acknowlege the Masters intentions. But he had no choice. The Doctor needed him to be strong, to give him enough time to get them out of this mess. He trusted the Doctor to save him, to save them all, whether that was tomorrow or a year from now, Jack didn't know but he was certain that it would happen. He just had to hang on until then.

"So handsome…handsome Jack. So pretty and so easily broken." muttered the Master but no one was really listening to him now. The Doctor was watching Jack intently, desperately trying to reach him, an apology obvious in his eyes. Jack was trying not to look at the Doctor, not wanting to see the pain this would cause the other alien who always had too much empathy for his own good. Jack knew he would survive, after all, this wasn't the first sexual situation Jack had been in that wasn't entirely consensual, he got through it then and he'd get through this now. He just gritted his teeth and waited for it to be over.

He heard some rustling of clothes behind him and the pull of a zipper before the Master was pressed up against him again. Jack could feel the other mans cock pressing at his unprepared entrance and willed himself to relax. But the violent thrust he expected didn't come, instead the Master leaned over him slightly and pressed his fingers to his temple. Jack felt the proddings of another conciousness at the edges of his mind and quickly threw up his mental barriers, like they had taught him in the Time Agency. He didn't think they would stop him for long though. The Doctor always got around them after a little while but it was something. He didn't feel quite so completely defenseless.

"Stupid human. Do you really think you are any match for a Time Lord?" laughed the Master softly in his ear and in his head before he forced himself roughly into Jack's body at the same time he smashed straight through his mental resistance. Jack screamed in anguish and pain as the Master tore him and quickly began driving into his body in slow but powerful thrusts, jerking Jack forward each time, bruising his hips on the table. At the same time the Master rummaged through Jacks head, bursting right through any obstacle Jack built to stop him. The force with which he moved through Jack's brain was too much and his memories began to shatter, like fragile panes of glass. The Master moved swiftly through his happy memories, the ones at the forefront of Jack's mind, the ones he remembered frequently. The Master seen his times with Rose and the Doctor as well as his first night with Ianto and many other happy times he'd spent with his team. But as soon as they where dredged up, they shattered into tiny pieces and the Master moved on, diving further into his head as Jacks blood lubricated his cock, making it easier for him to thrust into his body.

Jack could feel the pressure in his head mounting, as though the Master was pouring more of himself into Jack in order to go deeper into his head. The pain was excruciating but nothing Jack did even slowed the Master down.

The next layer of memories where those of mundane, everyday life. A memory of every time Jack had sat at his desk or filled in a report, of every conversation about the weather he had ever had. The Master soon moved past these, leaving their shattered remains behind. He began thrusting faster into Jack as his passage became more slick with blood and sweat and pre-cum. Jack could feel his cool breath on his back as he panted and the sweat dripping onto him from above as the alien exerted himself in his body. Jack had heard of people cumming when they where raped, and he wasn't against a little role play himself, but at that moment Jack didn't think he had ever felt _less _turned on. So when the Master reached around and started fondling his cock Jack just felt the bile rise in his throat. The Master had obviously wanted to add a little more humiliation to his torment but Jack's cock remained stubbornly soft as the Captain tried not to vomit. The ruler of the world soon gave up with a growl and pounded even harder into the body below him as he plunged deeper into his head.

He soon reached the back of Jack's mind, where he had pushed the memories he tried to forget. These memories where filled with loss, pain, sorrow and regret and the Master took some extra time combing through them before he shattered them as well, leaving Jack with only their fragmented shards. The Master seen the real Captain Jack Harkness. He seen everything the ex-Time Agent had done as an interrogater/torturer. He also seen the numerous times that Jack had been on the other side as the tortured prisoner. He seen that he wasn't the first to take Captain Jack Harkness this way but he was the first to rape his mind. He pushed further in, going deeper, finding memories that Jack hadn't known he still possessed. He seen the memory of a family, Jack's family. He seen the abusive father, the frightened mother and the beaten son. Jack could hear the Masters mocking coo inside his head before that memory was broken as well.

The Master pushed deeper still, filling Jacks mind with his presence until the pressure was so intense that Jack was sure his head was going to explode. The Master quickened his thrusts to match, making them shallower and more brutal. Jack didn't know if he was screaming inside his head or out loud but he no longer cared if he was seen as weak. He just wanted it to stop.

But then the Master came to the darkness at the very back of Jack's brain, the part that held his missing memories, buried away so deep that he couldn't reach them. And the Master smashed through to them as though it was nothing. Everything behind that dark wall flooded into Jacks brain like poison. And it hurt so damn much. Jack screamed until he couldn't anymore and then he sobbed and whimpered and begged for it to stop. He got flashes of his missing two years, of pain and hurt and anguish and he just wanted it all to go away again. And surprisingly the Master granted his wish. He destroyed the memories, like he had all the others, tore them apart until they where only unrecognisable fragments, loosing all coherency.

When the Master was sure that every memory Jack possesed had been shredded, leaving him with nothing, he spoke to him, inside his head, "Ah, handsome Jack, I think I shall enjoy your body again but for now I want to leave you with one thought, kinda like a present from me to you."

And as the Master spilled his seed inside the immortals body, filling him up with the white liquid, he left behind one unbroken thought in his head.

_You are wrong._

Jack felt the Master pull out of his head as he pulled out of his body. The lack of pressure inside his brain and the absence of a cock in his body was enough reason for Jack to smile slightly before he gave into the welcoming darkness. He was unconscious before his body hit the floor.

A/N: Concrit is much appreciated so please review. It might take a little while for the next chapter cause I am a painfully slow writer but I will do my best.


End file.
